Many electronic devices, such as personal computers and game consoles, use an AC adapter that inputs alternating current (AC) electric power from a commercial power source and outputs electric power in accordance with the device, in order to operate and charge the device. Normally, electronic devices are operated using direct current (DC), and voltage and current are different according to each device. Therefore, a specification of the AC adapter to output electric power in accordance with the device also differs with each device. Thus, even if an AC adapter has a same kind of shape, there are problems with a lack of compatibility and an increase in a number of the AC adapters in line with an increase in the devices.
With respect to these kind of problems, a power source bus system has been proposed in which a power source supply block, which supplies electric power to a device such as a battery or an AC adapter, and a power consumption block, which is supplied with the electric power from the power source supply block, are connected to a single common direct current bus line (as disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1). In this power source bus system, direct current is flowing through the bus line. Further, in the power source bus system, each block itself is described as an object and each of the block objects mutually transmits and receives information (status data) via the bus line. In addition, each of the block objects generates information (status data) based on a request from another of the block objects, and transmits the status data as response data. Then, the block object that has received the response data can control the electric power supply and consumption based on the content of the received response data.